Known machinery and apparatus for performing progressive pulls for repairing and restoring automobile body damage is typically mechanically complex, is bulky and unwieldy, and is not economically fabricated and used.
The instant inventive automobile body damage repairing machine overcomes such drawbacks and deficiencies of prior art machines by providing a mechanically simple and compact assembly, such assembly beneficially incorporating a pulling force load shouldering structure which comprises a segmented quill and shaft assembly.